‘PA6UNIBO’ cherry tree, originally derived from a seedling of unknown parentage and called Selection DCA BO B5 D20, was first discovered in 2000 at Vignola, Modena Province, Italy and planted in 2002 at the same location. The first crop was obtained in 2004. ‘PA6UNIBO’ was first propagated by grafting at Vignola, Modena Province, Italy in 2008 on ‘Colt’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,059) and ‘CAB 6P’ (not patented) root stocks of differing vigor in trial fields, to test growth and yield performance under differing training systems and planting densities. The variety was found to have the properties proper to a promising new cultivar for the market, and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and reproduce true-to-type through successive asexually propagated generations. ‘PA6UNIBO’ picks 10 to 12 days after ‘Burlat’ (not patented) and 8 to 10 days before ‘Bing’ (not patented).
Compared to Celeste® ‘Sumpaca’ (not patented) cherry tree, the fruit of ‘PA6UNIBO’ are larger, heart-shaped, of firmer flesh, with longer stem, more uniform ripening, and higher sugar content.
‘PA6UNIBO’ cherry tree was selected for its high qualities, including tree growth and yield performance, and fruit appearance and excellent taste-flavor properties.